muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Characters who have died
"He died? And this is supposed to be a kids' movie!" ::-- Rizzo the Rat This article is a listing of characters that have passed away. Due to the cartoon-like nature of the Muppets, this list does not include characters subjected to seemingly fatal accidents (such as explosions or being eaten) without other evidence of the character's actual death; additionally, this list does not include death of performers or retirement/absence of a character without any on-screen evidence or confirmation that the character actually died. The Muppets *'Anthony the Ant' - Squashed by Seymour in episode 202 of Muppets Tonight *'Billy Bones' - Dies of a heart attack in Muppet Treasure Island after receiving the Black Spot. *'Mr. Bitterman' - Dies just prior to It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie; his heir Rachel Bitterman is put in charge of Bitterman Banking. *'Captain Flint' - Specified as having "up and died" before he could go back for his treasure in Muppet Treasure Island. *'Dead Tom' - Dead Tom has always been dead; that's why he's called Dead Tom. *'The Gambler' - Died while singing The Gambler in episode 410 of The Muppet Show. *'Gonzo' - Claims that he died the last time he attempted his underwater heart transplant operation act in episode 511 of The Muppet Show. *'J. P. Grosse' - In a deleted scene from It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie, Kermit claims to have inherited the theater from J. P. Grosse after his death. *'Jacob and Robert Marley' - The Marleys were dead to begin with...as dead as a doornail. *'John Stone' - Builder of the Muppet Theater (according to The Phantom of the Muppet Theater). His ghost returns in the book, coming to the aid of The Muppet Show cast. *'Pa Otter' - Died prior to the events of Emmet Otter's Jug-band Christmas. Had he lived, Pa would have hocked that tool chest and put a hole in the washtub. *'Village Spiders' - Crushed by a falling light fixture in episode 212 of Muppets Tonight *'Wicked Witch of the East' - A double-wide trailer falls on her. *'Wicked Witch of the West' - She melts as a result of a bath prepared with non-bottled water. Near Death Experiences: *'Ebenezer Scrooge' - In a look at Christmas yet to come, Scrooge sees a world where he has died and no one cares. *'Tiny Tim Cratchit' - In a look at Christmas yet to come, Scrooge learns that Tiny Tim has passed away. However, after Scrooge changes his ways, Charles Dickens reveals that Tiny Tim does not die. *'Fritz', Scooter, Baskerville, Muppy, Lyle the Dog, Wolfhound, Lew Zealand, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Beaker, Penguins, Chickens, Swedish Chef, Liza O'Shaugnessy - Killed in the murder mystery play put on in episode 414 of The Muppet Show. Sesame Street *'Mr. Hooper' - Died as a result of the passing of actor Will Lee; explained to Big Bird in Sesame Street Episode 1839. *'Kami's Mother' - Died of AIDS prior to the start of Takalani Sesame; the matter-of-fact treatment of her death reflects the differences between life in South Africa and the United States of America. Fraggle Rock *'Mudwell the Mudbunny' - Dies in the Fraggle Rock episode "Gone, But Not Forgotten." Dinosaurs *'Chief Elder' - Dies of a heart attack in the Dinosaurs episode "And the Winner Is..." after christening Baby Sinclair "Augh Augh I'm Dying You Idiot." *'Dorothy, Rose, and Blanche' - Died prior to the Dinosaurs episode "Driving Miss Ethyl." *'Grandpa Louie' - Died prior to the start of Dinosaurs; visited by Ethyl Phillips in the afterlife. *'The Rosenfelds' - Died prior to Dinosaurs episode "Hurling Day" *'Mother Wilkerson' - Hurled over a cliff. *'The entire cast of ''Dinosaurs' - In the final episode, Changing Nature, Earl causes the extinction of the entire dinosaur species. '''Near Death Experiences:' *'Ethyl Phillips' - Dies in the Dinosaurs episode "The Last Temptation of Ethyl" and travels to the afterlife, only to learn it is not her time. The Dark Crystal *'SkekSo' - Dies of old age at the beginning of The Dark Crystal *'UrSu' - Dies at the same time as skekSo. *'SkekNa' - Falls into the Crystal shaft *'UrNol' - Vanashes at the same time as SkekNa *'Kira's mother' - Taken, along with many other Gelflings, by theGarthim and killed at the hands of the Skeksis. Near Death Experiences: *'Kira' - Stabbed by a Skeskis, but revived by the UrSkek in the arms of Jen. Category:Character Lists Category:Death